Sakura No Hana
by Aka' Nakamura
Summary: Après une nouvelle nuit éreintante (on se demande bien pourquoi...) Akihito se pose des questions et va se reposer auprès des sakura... Se reposer? C'est sans compter sur Asami... Deux chapitres! /!\Yaoi & lemon/!\
1. Chapter 1

_**"Un après-midi de Kyoto dans l'espace d'un cerisier me voici hissé tout en haut de l'ivresse d'exister."**_

[ René Depestre ]  


* * *

_**Sakura No Hana – Chapter 1:**_

* * *

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Takaba Akihito ne reconnu absolument pas où il était. Et, finalement il se rappela la soirée de la veille. C'est surtout la nuit qui lui revint en mémoire..._

_Ses hanches lui faisaient tellement mal! Connard d'Asami! Il allait payer! pensa-t-il avec rage en se levant du grand lit, non sans difficulté bassin était en miette! Il en était certain!_

_Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se coula avec délice sous m'eau brûlante, se sentant enfin propre. Le photographe massa doucement ses reins l'élançant. Mais comment en était-il arrivé là?_

_Il se souvenait d'être allé prendre des photos de quelques mafieux rassemblés au Shion ( forcément fallait qu'ils se réunissent dans le club d'Asami...), il pensait pouvoir échapper aux mains baladeuses du yakuza... Mais... Car oui il y avait toujours un « mais » avec Asami. Il s'était finalement fait choppé en flagrant délit. Le jeune homme avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu mais pas assez pour semer les gardes du corps surentraînés du mafieux._

_Il avait fini enfermé dans une sorte de bureau et avait attendu jusqu'à ce que le brun vienne le chercher. Et, comme c'était à prévoir, le photographe avait terminé jeté sur un lit, redevenu l'esclave sexuel du chef de la mafia. _

_Mais se faire prendre trois fois de suite... Il aimerait bien l'y voir! songea-t-il. S'il continuait comme ça il ne pourrait bientôt plus mettre un pied devant l'autre! En soupirant il se glissa hors du puissant jet d'eau et referma le robinet dans un crissement._

_Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement puis s'en alla, maudissant ce foutu appartement et son enfoiré de propriétaire. Dehors il faisait beau mais un léger vent froid était présent pour rappeler à tous que nous n'étions seulement au printemps. Les sakura étaient en fleurs..._

_Pour se changer les idées et essayer d'oublier les évènements de la nuit précédente Akihito décida d'aller prendre quelques photos. Et puis c'est agréable de se balader ou de se caler sous un cerisier perdant une à une ses fleurs roses pâles._

_Il marcha donc tranquillement, ménageant du mieux qu'il pouvait le bas de son dos toujours affreusement douloureux. Et, tandis qu'il approchait de sa destination il se perdit dans ses pensées. Mais pourquoi donc était-il allé au Shion alors qu'il savait qu'Asami y serait lui aussi? Il avait espéré au fond de lui que le yakuza serait absent mais secrètement il savait qu'il serait là... _

_Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même... Crétin d'Asami... Et une nouvelle fois il soupira..._

_Cet abruti le faisait douter et il détestait ça. Mais bon... Il finirait bien par trouver une solution et redevenir maître de lui-même. _

_Le jeune photographe était arrivé au parc qu'il aimait tant. Petit et peu connu. Simple. Il eu tout d'abord le souffle coupé. Les branches des arbres roses se balançaient paresseusement au gré de la brise et les pétales s'enfuyaient un à un, voletant doucement puis retombant pour créer un tapis de fleurs._

_Akihito fit une série de clichés et, finalement s'accroupit contre le tronc d'un sakura centenaire..._

* * *

**_ça vous plait?_**

**_La suite arrivera dès que possible, peut-être avec un lemon... (sans doute même...)_**

_**Une petite review?**  
_

_**Aka' Nakamura.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je sais ça fait un mois! Alors voila le chapitre 2 c'est le dernier!_

_Postez une p'tite review!_

_Aka' Nakamura._

* * *

La vie est une cerise La mort est un noyau L'amour un cerisier.  
[ Jacques Prévert ]

* * *

_Sakura no Hana - Chapter 2 :_

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le jour déclinait et les derniers rayons du soleil, les meilleurs, embrasaient le ciel. Le temps de prendre une dernière photo et Akihito se remettait en marche. Le parc était déserté de tous ses occupants et un calme olympien y régnait. Le petit lac était une mer d'huile et la pagode se tenant en son centre se dressait, droite et fière, comme à son habitude. Le carillon suspendu à une de ses poutres tintait d'un son cristallin tandis que le jeune homme avançait sur le pont reliant l'édifice à la terre ferme. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit car il était la sérénité incarnée. En temps de doutes et de peine il lui arrivait de venir se recueillir ici. Cependant avec les évènements des derniers mois tout s'était bousculé et rien n'avait été simple. S'accoudant à la balustrade Akihito ferma les yeux et savoura le sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait, la douce brise soulevant ses cheveux châtains. Ici et en cet instant précis il était en paix, totalement hermétique au monde qui l'entourait et à tous ses soucis. Mais il revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque des bras puissants se refermèrent autour de sa taille et qu'une bouche bien connue murmurait à son oreille : « trouvé… ». Il sursauta violement et faillit envoyer son précieux appareil faire trempette avec les carpes se mouvant au fil de l'eau en dessous de lui. Il se retourna et eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver face au sourire satisfait d'Asami. Comme par hasard… Le jeune homme chercha à se dégager mais l'étreinte du yakuza lui interdit tout mouvement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui ambré du grand brun et celui chocolat du plus jeune. Leurs prunelles s'embrasèrent et Asami s'empara avec avidité des lèvres d'Akihito. Les gémissements de protestation de celui-ci s'étouffèrent lorsque la langue experte de son vis-à-vis se glissa dans sa bouche. Leur baiser était brutal, empli de désir et leur corps commençaient à brûler. Tout en embrassant avec passion le photographe, le brun fit courir ses doigts le long de ses cuisses. Il remonta jusqu'à ses fesses et une main passa sous les habits du plus jeune, tandis que l'autre enlevait avec une lenteur calculée une ceinture l'indisposant. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et lorsque leurs lèvres se décollaient, dans la seconde qui suivait, elles étaient de nouveau pressées les unes contre les autres, comme des aimants s'attirants inexorablement. La main du yakuza se referma autour du sexe du photographe qui gémit et entama de langoureux va-et-vient. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement jetés à la va-vite, tandis que les corps brûlants s'étendaient au sol. Akihito était perdu. Il ne se rendait pas compte de se qu'il faisait, perdu dans toutes les sensations qu'Asami faisait naître en lui. Ainsi il ne se rendit pas compte lorsque le brun attacha ses poignets à l'aide de sa cravate de soie. Rougissant et se tortillant sous Asami il n'avait plus conscience de rien… Le yakuza commença à préparer le photographe et inséra un, puis deux, puis trois doigts dans son intimité. L'homme sous lui se débattait et gémissait sans retenue, c'était une image magnifique… Il ne s'en lasserait jamais… Et ne pouvant plus se retenir, Asami pénétra d'un seul coup le plus jeune qui cria de douleur et de plaisir en même temps. Après s'être habitué à l'étroitesse d'Akihito, il commença de lents va-et-vient qui devinrent plus violent et rapides, touchants à chaque fois la prostate du châtain, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir à chaque mouvement. Ils étaient trempés de sueur et lorsque l'orgasme les faucha tous les deux le silence revint peu à peu dans le parc…_

_Et Akihito se dit alors que rien n'avait changé et que rien ne changerait…_

_Fin._

* * *

_C'est mon premier lemon alors j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives._

_Merci_

_Aka' Nakamura._


End file.
